Talk:Lycan
How do I change the name of this page from "Lycan" to "Werewolves" Azekual 23:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Azekual :You don't. While it's true that Lycans and werewolves are different evolutionary versions of one species, the article largely deals with traits of Lycans, the word Lycan is overwhelmingly used in all official material, and only one named werewolf ever appears in the series, with all the rest being Lycans. On this basis alone, I believe your edit to this article needs to be undone. If you want to differentiate between Lycans and werewolves, you should start a new page for werewolves. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 01:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) While the Official material does use "Lycan" much more heavily then "Werewolf", it should be noted that Werewolves are the Lycans parents branch. They were not born of a Pure Immortal being bitten by an animal like Marcus and William were, Lucian was born in human form by a Werewolf, making Lycans a sub-species of Werewolves. Werewolf is an umbrella term that cover both branches of the race and Werewolves independantly. Creating a sepreate page for Werewolves and Lycans would divide the information, making it more dufficult to understand and also disorganize it. however if we go back to the old numbering system theres an issue with the Generations. calling Lucian "Generation 3" and the Lycans "Generation 4" in it's own article would cause some confusion, however numbering them "Generation 1" and "Generation 2" respectively would also cause confusion because people who know of both branches are going to think that you're either talking about Werewolves instead of Lycans or that the person who wrote the articles didn't know what he/she was doing. Though to be honest, the driving force behind my overhaul of the article is the fact that there was no unity on the page. In one section it had !st Gens labeled as 2nd Gens, which I dont have much of a problem with, but in multiple places on the page it still called then 1st Gens. The disunity bugged me so I performed an overhaul on the page, arranging it in the most professional and easily understandable way I could. Azekual 01:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Azekual :::Then the article should be divided into two halves, with a detailed explanation of the difference between the two. However, because all but one major wolfen characters are Lycans and because the film is largely recognized for using Lycans for 'werewolves', changing all the words and the page name to werewolf just doesn't do the film's ideas justice IMHO. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 01:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) That's fair, but the idea is that "Werewolf" would only be used as an umbrella term if both parties were involved, If only the Lycans were being referred to then "Lycans" would be used to differentiate between the two, "Werewolves" would only be used when describing/referring to the whole race or specifically Gen 1 Werewolves. Also, I think we should Add a history portion (since that's utterly absent) and create an new page titled "Werewolves" and do all of our work there after transferring all the information there and wiping this page clean, using my reasoning above to justify the move. I also think that we should divide the Generations section in half as opposed to the entire page, for the sake of organization Azekual 01:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Azekual Undead? Are Lycans technically alive, but still immortal? Can they have children? I know Lucian was able to but he was special, same goes for the original werewolves. Also do they continue age but still ''not die of old age (sort of like a Tolkien elf), or are they undead like the vampires and remain the same age forever from the moment they turn? Squall L. 23:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. :None of the species seen in the Underworld series are undead. The original Werewolves, Lycans, Vampires, and Hybrids are all very much alive, and fully capable of reproduction. When Selene infuses her blood into Viktor in the first movie, his heart can be seen beating while blood runs through his veins. Similarly, Michael's heart is seen beating in the second movie. All of the species are immortal, and do not age from the time they're turned. Or, in the case of a pureblood, they stop aging at an unknown point in time, which generally appears to be sometime in their 20s or 30s, given the appearances of Marcus, Sonja, and Lucian; all of whom were born immortal. Essentially, the immortals are humans carrying very specific genetic mutations. HTH [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 03:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Okay I see now. Thanks. :) I actually forgot that vampires can breed, too. Squall L. 05:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Photos about Lycans I saw in one photo which displays a Werewolf transformation from the first scene in Underworld: Evolution, but why is this picture posted on a Lycan topic and not on the Werewolf-page; it was said that William turned all those innocent villagers in 1202. In addition there's also a photo showing the Cleaners as Werewolves, not Lycans...I think this should be moved too. Also, why is there no gallery on the Werewolves-page? 'Cause there ainlt much. 21:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Lycan intelligence When some people have turned into lycan,are they in control of their actions? From what i have seen,lycans such as Lucian and Raze,which species is created by accident,are acting quite clever when they are in their lycan form,but more "advanced",if you will,lycans such as William Corvinus or Quint Lane don't strike me as inteligent creatures. Entire time while i was watching Awakening,Quint -uber lycan- kept looking like he is either out of control of his power or is simply someone who has been affected by unnatural evolution of his body. Maybe it is just my own interpretations of these special lycans,but i would like to hear any thoughts about this particulate matter. Rick Smith (talk) 02:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I think we've seen enough degree of intelligence of characters in their Werewolf forms. It's obvious when transform into Werewolves, the feral, animal side is dominant, so they behave more aggressively than usual. As savage as William was, he possessed enough cunning to evade the Viktor and Marcus's forces for centuries before he was finally captured. And during the final battle in Underworld Evolution, William put distance between himself and Selene instead of boldy charging at her after taking fire from her guns. As for Quint, I think the reason he acted so wildly to the point of almost being like a complete animal is because he believed he had nothing to fear; thanks to his immunity to silver and advanced healing factor, silver bullets or any kind of silver weaponary could do nothing to him except causing him momentary pain. And because of his great size, no one could physically outmatch him. So he didn't have to be smart in battle. The fact he realized he had to revert to human form to get into the enclosed space proved he was still intelligent in his Werewolf form. In Rise of Lycans, even the savage, more animal-like 1st generation werewolves developed enough intelligence, that they built traps to fight vampires. So Lycans surely still retain their intelligence in their Werewolf forms, but the more aggressive side of themselves is apparently domaint in that form.DarkRobin (talk) 17:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) DarkRobin I think they behaved aggresively when they changed because all the time they changed they had too fight, but lucian did show that hes in control when changed when he saved Sonja it clearly showed hes still there he holded the spot and thretning or ordering werewolfs too stand down if animal was in control it would charge them or attacked Sonja but he just looked at her before he was shot by silver arrows.Second case is when he changed after Sonja was killed he just slaped Viktor and run as soon soldiers come in the room i belive if he wasnt in control viktor would be probably killed, but so would be Lucian.So with this too cases we can conclude that they are firmly in control of themselfs when changed. As for William and 1st gen. werewolfs they are intellegent, but savage if you are human you cant reason with them and they would kill children too, but i belive lycan wouldnt do that and you can reason with him. Lovec1990 (talk) 13:46, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Love1990, I never agrued that transformed Lycans and Werewolves are feral, and I did mention they are agressive. I merely pointed out they still have more than average-animal level of intelligence. But yes it is likely they are still driven by certain savage instincts.DarkRobin (talk) 15:36, February 24, 2014 (UTC) DarkRobin i agree that werewolfs have more than avarage-animal level of intelligence but they are still savage as william, but lycans are far more intelligent than werewolfs and agressive behavior is displayed even by us(humans) when we fight and in all scenes when lycans changed they fought with someone.Lovec1990 (talk) 15:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Love1990 Savage as Willam and 1st gen Werewolves were, Willam had enough cunning to stay on the run for 600 years, and the werewolves in Rise of Lycans had enough brains to dig tunnels and use them as traps against vampires. So at best they are intelligent killing machines.DarkRobin (talk) 20:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok, DarkRobin i think we misundersod each other i agree that werewolfs are intelligent killing machines, but they are just that and they forget everything when they permently change for example: if your familiy member changes into a werewolf in room with you during full moon you will be killed, but you will surivive if your familiy member changes into lycan.becouse he still knows who you are.Lovec1990 (talk) 14:07, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Clothing It might be interesting if whenever the Lycans change to and from their Lycan forms they retain at least some of their clothing.--Hulk10 (talk) 23:15, September 10, 2015 (UTC) i agree, but its more dramatic and it shows Lycans more as animals/monsters if they are but naked, becouse if they have clothes on them they look more human and more sympathetic, besides only lose/strechy pants would surivive the change and meybe watches would stay on. Lovec1990 (talk) 14:13, November 15, 2015 (UTC) True enough. A pity there is no magic in the series.--Hulk10 (talk) 21:05, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Female Lycans? Why weren't female Lycans shown in the movies? Was this decision made by the director to avoid showing actresses nude/bare breasted? Or why? --Exodianecross (talk) 02:57, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Well, there is female Lycans on the 5th film. But yeah, there are none in previous installments. My guess is (story-wise) the Lycans were human slaves bought by Viktor for heavy work. Males are physically stronger (generally speaking), also putting females together might distract them and/or would create an population explosion making the Lycans outgrown the Vampires in numbers, something that Viktor wouldn't want. As for after these events, I don't know, maybe Lucian didn't want to create female Lycans, or maybe they are kept separate on their own packs. --TrinityOverlord (talk) 03:30, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :Also, they filmed a scene for ''Blood Wars with more female lycans, but it apparently didn't make it into the movie. I don't know if it was edited out for time, or for concerns about nudity, or what: Question: Will there be any female lycans? Kate Beckinsale: Well, here’s the thing: the advantage of having a female director is that she was quite concerned about the whole fact that the female lycans always seemed to be at home making dinner and not actually on screen. So yes, there are female lycans, and we had some quite fun days of a lot of naked people. Because when they die they turn back into naked humans. So it was a very equal-opportunity naked situation in Prague, which I was very happy about. --Facebook Q&A :—yellowantphil (talk) 06:28, March 2, 2018 (UTC)